Four's a Crowd
by IrishDipstick
Summary: Gibbs, Patricia and Taylor have to deal with an unexpected visitor. Warning may or may not contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs sat with his feet up on the coffee table, Patricia beside him. When he glanced at the clock for the fourth time in the past few minutes Patricia slapped him gently on the leg.

"Will you relax, it's not eight o'clock yet."

"It will be in four minutes."

"Okay, that does it." Standing up she stepped over his legs and turned the clock to face the wall. "You can check the time when Taylor gets back."

He pulled her back down beside him again, "Taylor's got you wrapped round her little finger."

"No, I've got you wrapped…" Patricia didn't get to finish. There was a loud knock at the front door.

Gibbs opened the door expecting to find Taylor. Instead he stared at the woman standing in front of him, not knowing quite what to say.

"Aren't you going to invite me in Jethro?"

*******

Taylor sprinted towards home. This was the first day in a whole month where she hadn't been grounded. She had made the most out of every minute of her new found freedom and there was no way she wanted to blow it by being late. The past couple of hours had been spent playing football with Jason and his mates. There was probably more mud on her now, than there was left on the field, but it had been worth it, the team she had been on had won. Turning onto her street Taylor checked her watch. Just under a minute left. Ignoring the fact her dad was at the front door talking to a someone, Taylor picked up her pace and vaulted over the low fence, before hightailing it down the side of the house and in through the back door. Patricia entered the kitchen at the same moment Taylor did.

"I'm not late." Taylor announced when she managed to get her breath back.

Patricia stared at what she assumed was Taylor, it was hard to tell under all that dirt.

"What on earth have you been doing?"

Taylor lifted a glass, filled it with water and quickly drank about half of it before answering. "Playin' football." She grinned, "We won."

Patricia stopped her as she was about to sit down at the table.

"No you don't!"

Taylor straightened up again. "What?"

Standing behind her Patricia cautiously took a hold of her shirt, using as few fingers as possible to avoid the mud and steered her away from the table.

"Kick your shoes off."

When she'd done that Taylor felt herself being guided through the house, Patricia making sure she didn't come into contact with any furniture or walls. She was whisked past her dad who was still at the door, up the stairs, and straight into her bathroom.

"What am I doing?" Taylor asked when she was released.

"I think you need to take a shower, don't you?"

"I had a shower this morning."

Patricia didn't argue, just gently steered her over to the mirror.

Taylor stared at herself, finally realising why she'd been ushered upstairs. "Oh, okay, maybe another one wouldn't hurt."

"Just leave your clothes in a pile on the floor I'll get them when you're done."

*******

When Taylor emerged ten minutes later, squeaky clean in her pyjamas, Patricia was waiting for her in the bedroom.

"That's better." she told Taylor as she lifted the pile of dirty clothes. They were going straight into the machine.

Both headed back down to the kitchen. Taylor glanced briefly at the woman her dad was still talking to, but was more interested in her stomach, after all that running about she was hungry. Dropping a couple of slices of bread into the toaster she sat down at the table to wait for it to pop.

"Who's that dad's talking to at the door?"

Patricia started the washing machine and washed the muck off her hands at the sink. "I don't know who it is."

"Why doesn't he let her in?"

The toast popped and Patricia put it on a plate before setting it on the table. "I have no idea. What do you want on your toast?"

"Peanut butter. I think he's shouting at her now."

Well aware Jethro was losing his temper, Patricia switched on the radio, before sitting down opposite Taylor and handing her the jar of peanut butter and a knife. "So you won the football game then."

"Yep. Jason didn't like it though, he was on the other team."

"Aren't the others all bigger than you? You don't want to end up getting hurt.""I'm not gonna get hurt, most of the bigger kids are too slow. Besides cause I'm smaller it just means there's less of me to grab onto."

Patricia listened to Taylor's excited chatter, as she waited for Jethro to come back in.

*******

"No, I'm not going to invite you in Melissa." He stood squarely in the doorway making sure she realised she wasn't getting past him.

"Oh come on, that's not much of a welcome, haven't you missed me?"

"No." he ground out.

"I don't believe you, we used to have something special. You can't have forgotten."

"That was a long time ago, things change."

Melissa looked him over. You haven't changed much. Maybe a little more gray up top." She laughed. "Ok maybe a lot more, but other than that.."

When he didn't respond she continued talking. "Don't you even want to know what I've been doing, or where I've been?"

He took a step towards her "I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU'VE BEEN, YOU CAN JUST TURN AROUND AND GO BACK." He hadn't meant to yell, but she'd always been able to wind him up the wrong way.

As she stepped back she noticed some movement in the house. "You're not married again are you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Maybe not, but Taylor is. I want to see my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 2**

"Do you honestly think you can just show up after nine years and expect me to let you see Taylor just like that?"

"Why not? I'm her mother."

Gibbs closed the door behind him before grabbing Melissa by the arm and marching her towards the rental car. He held open the rear door.

"Get in."

He waited until she slid across to the far side of the car before getting in beside her and slamming the door.

"You are NOT her mother, you gave up that right a long time ago. You just happen to have given birth to her."

""Jethro I …."

He cut her off. "Did you even think about Taylor before you decided to show up at the door?"

"I have every right to.." Again Melissa didn't get a chance to finish."

Gibbs was trying hard to keep a hold on his temper. "Didn't you at least consider picking up the phone and calling first?"

"Are you going to let me see Taylor or not?"

"Right now? No. I'll have to talk to her first. Where are you staying?"

Melissa fished through her purse, before handing him a card.

"I'll call tomorrow. In the meantime stay away from her.

With that, Gibbs climbed out of the car, wondering what the hell he was going to say to Taylor.

*******

He followed the sound of voices into the kitchen. They both looked up as he approached.

"Taylor, why don't you go and watch some TV."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You actually want me to watch TV?" Normally he didn't like her spending too much time doing that.

"If you don't want to that's ok."

"No, I do." She moved quickly before he could change his mind.

"Something wrong?" Patricia watched as he took Taylor's empty seat.

"Could be." Standing up again he started hunting through the cupboards. "I need a drink."

Realising he was rattled, Patricia retrieved a bottle and glass for him. Both sat down, and she waited for him to explain.

"That was Melissa." He took a drink.

"Melissa?"

"Taylor's mother. She wants to see her."

"But Taylor didn't recognise her."

"I'm not surprised, she was only two when Melissa left."

"And she hasn't seen her since?"

He shook his head, before taking another drink.

"So why the sudden interest now?"

"That's what worries me. I have no idea what her agenda is, but I'm sure it's not down to maternal instincts, because she never had any." Gibbs drained the rest of the glass.

"What are you going to do?"

"I told her I'd talk to Taylor first, then let her know tomorrow. At least that'll give me some time to find out what she's up to."

"What if Taylor want's to meet her?"

"I won't stop her, but I'm not going to let her do it on her own either. I don't trust that woman!"

*******

Gibbs followed Taylor up to bed, and waited for her to climb in before sitting down beside her.

She looked at him warily. "I didn't do nothing."

He ignored the double negative. "I know you didn't. I just want to talk to you."

"Bout what?"

"Your mother."

Taylor picked at the stitching on her cover. "What about her?"

"She wants to see you."

"But she lives in San Francisco."

"What if your mother was here, would you want to meet her?"

Taylor looked up at her father. "She's here?"

He just nodded.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why's she here?"

He shrugged. "Just think about it, I'm not gonna stop you from seeing her if that's what you want." Leaning over he kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep, you've got school in the morning."

Yeah like that's really gonna happen now Taylor thought as her dad switched off the light and left her alone.

*******

Taylor lay curled up in the dark, unable to sleep. The harder she tried to think, the more confused she became. Each time she managed to convince herself that it would be good to meet her mom, she either became angry about the fact that her mother had left her, or worried that her mother wouldn't like her. By the time morning came, and Taylor had to drag herself out of bed she was tired and cranky. She still didn't know what she was gonna do, especially after coming up with another reason why her mother was here.

*******

Jethro and Patricia were already in the kitchen when Taylor put in an appearance. She could feel them watching her as she helped herself to a bowl of cereal, but tried to ignore them. After last night Taylor was not in the mood to speak to either of them. "Patricia's going to give you a ride to school today." Her dad mustn't have picked up her 'Leave me the hell alone vibe'.

"I wanna walk. Jason's waiting for me."

"Jason left ten minutes ago. If you walk you're going to be late."

"I'll walk fast." Taylor lifted her backpack and made a beeline for the front door.

"I'd rather you went with Patricia today."

Taylor paused, but showed no intention of returning to the kitchen. "Why? I'm not grounded anymore."

"That's easily fixed." He threatened.

"Fine. I'll wait at the car."

Patricia joined her minutes later, keys in hand, but didn't mention her bad mood. Taylor was grateful for that, and the drive to school was short but silent. As soon as the car stopped Taylor was out and making her way over to Jason, she'd spotted him sitting out front as they'd driven past.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Hey, I waited for ages."

"Whatever." She turned and walked away from him, but not in the direction of the school building.

He chased after her. "Where are you going?"

"Just leave me alone Jason." She kept walking.

"Aw come on, you can't be that pissed because I didn't wait." The sound of the school bell came from behind them. "We're both late now anyway."

"No, you're late. I'm not going."

He glanced behind him to make sure no one was watching. "Well then neither am I." Jason had seen Taylor angry before, but never in a mood like this. He didn't want to let her run off on her own.

Taylor didn't object, so Jason just fell into step beside her. She'd tell him what was going on eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 3**

Patricia stared at the empty desk for fifteen minutes before deciding Taylor wasn't going to show up. The last she'd seen of her was when she'd taken off to see Jason. That was as good a place to start as any, so leaving the class with work to do she went to find Jason. It didn't take her long to discover he was missing too. Standing outside her classroom Patricia pulled out her cell phone and called Jethro. He answered on the second ring.

She didn't give him the chance to say anything before blurting out, "Taylor's gone."

"She's what?"

"Taylor's not in class."

"Melissa! If she's …."

Patricia interrupted. "I don't think she's with her mother, Jason's missing too."

Gibbs was silent for a few moments. "You're probably right. I'll find them."

"You'll let me know when you do?"

"I will." He hung up and went to find Tim. Hopefully her phone was switched on.

*******

Jason and Taylor had been sitting on a bench in the park for over an hour now. Taylor was watching the ducks and Jason was watching Taylor. She still hadn't said a word.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He didn't really expect her to answer.

"My mom's here."

"Didn't know you had one. Don't you like her?""I don't remember her."

"So what's the problem?"

"I think my dad wants me to go live with her."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Maybe because I'm always in trouble. He was pretty pissed about the whole gun thing."

"He said that you had to go?"

"No, but why else would he want me to go see her, I never had to before?"

"I don't think your dad would make you go if you didn't want to."

Taylor shrugged. "But that would still mean he doesn't want me.."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Cause if he wants me to go I don't want to know."

Jason could tell that Taylor was trying to hide the fact she was crying, so he stopped asking questions and put his arm round her.

*******

Gibbs stood in the trees behind Taylor and Jason watching them. For two kids ditching school they didn't look very happy. Initially he'd been a bit concerned that Jason had his arm around his daughter, but then realised he was only trying to comfort her. He glared at Tony, a few feet away, when it was obvious that he had not yet come to the same conclusion. He'd have to have a few words with him later. Just as he was about to confront the pair, Taylor walked away. Signalling to Tony he waited for him to follow her before moving in on Jason.

*******

After a while Taylor stood up. "I'll be back in a minute." She wanted to wash her face.

"Where're you going?"

Taylor pointed towards the small toilet block.

Jason kept an eye on the door, he didn't want Taylor to give him the slip.

"What's going on Jason?"

He spun round to find Gibbs sitting beside him. Jason's surprise was quickly replaced by anger.

"It's all your fault!" Looking away from Taylor's father, he checked to see if she was on her way back yet. There was no sign of her, but he could see he wasn't the only one waiting for her to come out of the building. Tony was leaning up against the side wall.

"What's my fault?"

"That Taylor's freaking out."

"About what?"

Jason shrugged before standing up and lifting his backpack. "I'm goin' back to school."

Reaching out Gibbs grabbed a hold of his coat and pulled him back down onto the bench again.

"You're here because Taylor's upset?"

"No, we decided to cut school just to come and see some ducks!" He replied with just a little too much sarcasm. The glare Jason received in response was enough to make him swallow hard and slide a little bit away from the man.

"I can't help her if I don't know what's wrong. Has it got something to do with her mother?"

Jason sighed before answering. "Taylor thinks her mom's here because you want Taylor to go live with her."

Gibbs looked at Jason not quite believing what he'd heard. "Why the hell would she think that?"

"Because she keeps getting into trouble. You're not really going to send her away are you?"

"No, of course not, she's not going anywhere, but why didn't she just ask me?"

"She was afraid.""Of what? She's not afraid of me!" He was having a little difficulty processing the information.

"No, I know that. She was just afraid of what your answer would be."

*******

Finally getting herself together, Taylor headed back to Jason. She'd only taken a few steps before she realised someone was following her, but before she had the chance to look behind her she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Without thinking she spun round and aimed low. It was the perfect shot. Tony doubled over and groaned.

"What did you do that for?" The blood had drained from his face.

"How was I supposed to know it was you? Are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute."

Taylor looked over towards Jason as she waited for Tony to straighten up. "Didn't take you long to find us did it?"

"Hey, we're professionals."

Finally he stood up again. He was surprised she hadn't taken the opportunity to run, instead this time she didn't seem to care that she was in trouble, and just walked along beside him. This was definitely not the normal Taylor reaction. Gibbs and Jason stood up as they approached them. There was you yelling or threatening looks. Gibbs just took a hold of Taylor's hand and led her silently out of the park to the car.

*******

When they pulled up outside the school Gibbs climbed out and opened the rear door for Jason. Taylor slid across the backseat to follow him.

"Not you."

She just shrugged, and put her seatbelt on again.

Gibbs walked with Jason right into the school, he wanted to make sure he didn't get into trouble for being so late. He figured he owed Jason at least that, for not letting Taylor go off on her own. It would also give him the opportunity to try and explain to Patricia what was going on.

The next stop was NCIS to drop off Tony. Then it was just the two of them. As they took the route home Gibbs checked on Taylor using the rear view mirror. She hadn't spoken yet, in fact she hadn't even looked in his direction, just stared out the side window. Melissa had a lot to answer for.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 4**

Taylor followed her father into the house but headed straight for her bedroom. Peeling off her coat she dumped it into the bottom of her closet, before kicking off her shoes, climbing into bed and pulling the cover right over her head. She liked it under there. When she curled up in the darkness it made her feel safe, and blocked out the rest of the world. When her dad wanted her she was pretty sure he'd let her know.

When he entered Taylor's room he almost missed the small lump under the bed clothes. He sat down beside her, waiting for Taylor to emerge from under the covers. She didn't move.

"Are you gonna hide in there all day?"

"I don't wanna talk to you, just leave me alone." Was her muffled response.

"That's not going to happen. I can wait. You're gonna get really hot under there."

Taylor didn't answer. He was right though, it was getting kinda warm. She stuck it out for a few minutes before finally resigning herself to the fact she was gonna have to either come out, or melt. Pushing the covers off Taylor sat up, but couldn't get off the bed past her dad, she scooted towards the head of the bed, leaning against it like her father.

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

"I told you already, I don't want to talk to you." Taylor started to cry for the second time that day.

Moving closer Gibbs put his arm around her. Taylor tried to twist away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Okay, I know you don't want to talk, but you can listen. There's no way on earth I'm ever going to make you go live with your mother, even if you wanted to go I wouldn't let you. You're stuck with me whether you like or not. "

He felt her relax a little.

"Do you understand?"

Taylor sniffed loudly before nodding her head. He handed her a tissue.

"So you thought I was going to send you away because you get into trouble?"

Taylor shrugged.

"What happens when you do something you're not supposed to do?"

"I get punished."

"Then what?"

She thought for a moment. "I dunno, what?"

"Then nothing. It's over. Done. All you have to do is to try not to make the same mistake again. It doesn't mean I love you any less."

"But why's she here then?"

"Your mother?"

Another nod.

"I don't know why she's here, but I am going to find out."

"I don't have to meet her do I?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"I don't."

"Well that's okay then."

Taylor leant towards him, resting her head on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were thinking?" He whispered down to her.

Gibbs felt her shrug. "Dunno."

"Yes you do."

"I thought you wanted me to go."

"Do you think that now?"

"No."

"I want you to promise me something."

Taylor looked up at him.

"I want you to promise that if you're worried about something, you'll tell me. It doesn't matter what it is." For a moment he thought she wasn't going to speak.

"I promise." She went to put her head back down, but suddenly stopped and looked up at him again. "Wait a minute, what if I'm worried about something that might get me in trouble?"

Hiding a grin he kissed the top of her head. "Too late. You promised."

*******

They sat there for a while in silence until Gibbs heard his cell phone ringing somewhere downstairs, and went down to answer it. It was Tony with information about a new case. He was going to have to go back into work. When he went back upstairs Taylor had just finished washing her face, and looked more like her normal self.

"You okay to go to school now?"

She nodded, feeling a lot better now, before picking up her bag and following him out to the car.

After the morning's earlier drama, school was pretty uneventful, and when the bell signalled the end of classes Patricia offered her a ride home. Taylor accepted, feeling kinda guilty for blanking both Patricia and her dad at breakfast. Patricia wasn't holding any grudges though, and when the last of the students finally left the classroom she pulled Taylor close and hugged her. Blushing slightly, Taylor didn't resist.

Unfortunately missing a large chunk of the school day did not mean there was no homework assignment, so while Patricia was marking at one end of the kitchen table, Taylor was at the other with her history book. Always grateful for any excuse to avoid her homework, Taylor was up like a shot when the doorbell rang to answer it.

"Taylor?"

Taylor looked the woman up and down, unable to miss the fact they shared some of the same features. She froze, unable to answer.

"It is Taylor isn't it? Where's your dad."

Patricia came up behind Taylor and gently turned her round, snapping her out of her trance. "Why don't you go finish your homework."

Taking one last look at her mother, Taylor retreated to the kitchen. Remembering her promise, Taylor picked up her cell phone.

"Jethro's not here." Patricia closed the door slightly, making sure she could stop Melissa if she tried to push her way in.

"He was supposed to call me, about Taylor. You know, MY daughter." Melissa put her foot in the door. "You have no right to stop me talking to her."

"You can stand there for as long as you want but I'm not letting you in."

"Just who the hell do you think are you?" Melissa leaned in close to Patricia. "I don't see a ring…….."

Melissa didn't get to finish her tirade, before the squeal of tyres distracted her. Patricia sighed in relief as Jethro stalked up the path to his ex-wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs was only a few blocks away when Taylor called. Slamming his foot down on the gas pedal he made it home in a couple of minutes. At least Patricia had managed to keep her out of the house. When he hit the brakes, a furious Melissa turned to face him. She held her ground as he stormed towards her.

"I thought you were going to call!" Melissa yelled, not caring who heard.

Jethro grabbed her upper arm, dragging her back to her car. "And I thought I told to stay away." He growled.

This time he put her into the passenger seat, and climbed behind the wheel.

"Keys." He held his hand out and she handed them over.

The tires squealed, this time with the rapid acceleration of the car, as Gibbs tried to decide exactly where he was taking her. His first choice would probably land him in jail, so settling on a nearby bar, he swung the car into the parking lot before escorting his ex-wife none too gently inside.

*******

As soon as she heard the front door close Taylor bolted up the stairs to her room. Sitting on her bed she pulled her knees up in front of her. Patricia followed her to make sure she was alright.

"Is she gone?"

"Your dad took her away to talk to her."

Taylor started to tremble, and bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

Patricia moved quickly over to Taylor, and sat down beside her.

"Come here." She held her arms out and Taylor shuffled closer.

"It's okay if you cry." Patricia whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around her.

Taylor would have thought that after her earlier bouts of crying, she wouldn't have any tears left. But she did. They didn't stop falling until Taylor fell asleep.

*******

"What the hell were you thinking showing up like that again?" Gibbs started on her as soon as they found a table.

"Do we have to discuss this in public?" Melissa was aware people were starting to stare.

"I can't guarantee your safety if we're on our own, but if you want somewhere private that's your choice." He didn't wait for her to respond, instead he ordered a couple of beers from the waitress.

"Why didn't you call me? Do you think I've nothing better to do than sit around in my hotel room all day waiting for you to ring?"

"Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? I was going to call you tonight, when Taylor's gone to bed. You have no idea how upset she's been about you showing up."

He scanned her face looking for some sort of reaction. Not even the slightest trace of either concern or guilt. "And I'm sure today's performance isn't going to help."

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty it's not going to work."

"You always were a heartless bitch."

The waitress returned with their order and both Gibbs and Melissa fell silent until the girl left.

"What's this really all about? I don't think it's about Taylor, you've never shown any interest in her before."

Melissa picked at the label on the bottle before answering. "I thought we could make a deal."

"What sort of deal?" The suspicion clear in his voice.

"The sort where you give me money, and I don't apply for joint custody, or if you want to kick up a fuss, full custody."

"MONEY!" He lowered his voice when the people at the bar looked in their direction. "This is all about money?"

"Get down of your high horse Jethro, this way we both get what we want."

"That's low, even for you. Just how much do you want to sell your daughter for."

Melissa took a drink, unaffected by his words. "Twenty."

Gibbs was silent for a few moments. "Fine, you'll have it tomorrow, but I have a couple of conditions. First you're going to sign over your parental rights."

"You know that wouldn't stand up in court."

"Then you shouldn't have any objection to signing."

"What's the second?"

"You're on a plane out of here by tomorrow night."

"Okay. I can live with that. I'll leave as soon as you pay up."

Jethro stood up and dropped her car keys and the money for the drinks on the table.

"Just out of curiosity, were you ever actually interested in seeing Taylor?"

"Why would I want to do that? You've probably turned her into a little carbon copy of you."

Biting down hard on his temper, Gibbs left before he did something he'd regret later,

*******

When he returned home, Taylor and Patricia were nowhere to be seen, but it didn't take long to track the pair to Taylor's room. Standing in the doorway he watched Patricia hold Taylor while she slept. When Patricia realised Jethro was there, she raised a finger to her lips warning him not to waken her up. Gently he removed his daughter's sweatshirt and jeans before placing her in a more comfortable position under the covers. Leaving the bedroom door open, he took a hold of Patricia's hand and led her down the stairs to explain what was going on.

"You mean Melissa put Taylor through all of that, just for money? Jethro that poor kid cried herself to sleep tonight."

"I don't understand how she could do that either, but at least she'll be back out of Taylor's life again, once she gets the money."

"You don't think she would actually be given custody do you? She was horrified at that idea.

"Probably not, but I'm not taking any chances."

"How much does she want?" Patricia was still trying to wrap her head around the idea that someone could be that ruthless.

"Twenty thousand." Gibbs refilled his coffee mug.

"I have some money put away if you need it." Patricia was willing to give whatever she had to keep Taylor here.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got it covered. This time tomorrow night, Melissa should be on her way back to San Francisco.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 6**

Taylor sat at the bottom of the stairs listening to the conversation going on in the living room. She'd only slept for about an hour, and she wanted to know what was going on.

"So where's she staying?"

"The Windsor Motel."

"Jethro, how do you know Melissa's going to hold up her end of the deal and not show up in six months with more threats and looking for more money?"

"I don't, but what I do know is that Melissa wouldn't think twice about dragging Taylor through the whole custody thing even though she doesn't want her."

"But she wouldn't win?"

"No criminal record, no history of abuse, I know they'll consider who Taylor wants to live with, but who knows?"

"Pity you couldn't just arrest her."

He smiled at the thought of that. "I wish! She would just claim I set her up. No, I'll give her the cheque tomorrow, and hopefully that'll be that."

The more she heard, the angrier she became, and an angry Taylor is never a good thing. Turning, she headed back up to her room. She needed to think. It took a long time for Taylor to come up with a plan, but come up with one she did. Now she'd just have to make it work.

*******

Instead of walking to school the following morning Taylor headed in the direction of the Windsor Motel, she'd found out where it was on the internet. Finding a decent hiding spot she settled down and waited for her dad to show up. He arrived about twenty minutes after she did, and it was pretty obvious he didn't want to hang around, because he was only inside for a short while.

Now Taylor knew which room her mother was in she snuck round the back and peered in the half open window. There was no sign of her, but the bathroom door was closed and she could hear the water running. Taylor climbed in through the window, not believing her luck when she saw the cheque sitting on the small table. Folding it into a small square she tucked it carefully into her sneaker."

As soon as Melissa emerged from the bathroom, she noticed the piece of paper was missing.

"Lose something?"

Melissa looked up sharply to find Taylor lying on the bed, arms behind her head.

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere you're not gonna find it. The only way you're getting get the money is if you take me with you."

Melissa laughed. "Your dad put you up to this? It's not going to work. I know you want to stay with him. Give me the cheque!"

Taylor sat up. "That what he told you? Are you f****** nuts? There's no way I want to stay here. He's a control freak. I can't do anything I wanna do. He's a complete hard ass who wants everything done his way, and that new girlfriend is a real bitch. Did he tell you they're going to send me away to school next year?"

"I don't believe you. You're lying!"

"Why the f*** do you think he's paying you?"

"Because I told him I'd go for custody if he didn't."

"You think if I wanted to stay with him he'd lose? Are you really that dumb? He knows if you go for custody I'd choose you, and that counts for a lot with the judge."

Melissa just stared at her, not sure if she believed her.

"If you take me with you, you won't even know I'm there, I swear."

"He'd never let you go."

"It'll look better if I'm already living with you, and you'd get child support too."

"No way, he'd have me arrested for child abduction before we even set foot on the plane."

"You can't leave me here. I hate it!" Taylor started to cry. "Please."

"I don't want you. Now give it back!"

"No."

Melissa changed tack. "He's not going to be very happy if he finds out what you've been up to is he?"

"I'll take my chances." Taylor sniffed and wiped her eyes with her arm. " If you want to tell him just go ahead. He'll stop the cheque anyway when I tell him you won't let me live with you. This way you get me and the money."

Sitting down, Melissa tried to think. This was getting well out of control. When she'd shown up at Jethro's door at the start, she'd just wanted to piss him off, or if she'd been lucky, maybe cause a little trouble for him if he'd remarried. Even if she wanted the brat, there was no way she would risk taking her out of the State, and Taylor was right, the cheque would be stopped as soon as Jethro found out she had been bluffing.

"I was wrong, I thought you'd be like your dad, but you're not."

"He says I'm like you but he doesn't like that. Does that mean I can go?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Not a chance in hell!"

Sitting down on the bed again Taylor folded her arms and glared at her mother. "Well I ain't leavin' until you say I can go with you!" For a moment she thought Melissa was going to hit her, but instead she reached past her and lifted the empty suitcase off the floor and started packing.

"Look kid, there's no way I'm going to jail for you, or for a pitiful twenty thousand, hell that wouldn't even get me a decent car. You're just not worth it! Burn the cheque for all I care, now get out of here, before he shows up here looking for you. I don't want to see you again, ever! Got it?"

Taylor started to cry again. "But.."

Melissa grabbed her arm and propelled her over to the door. "OUT!"

The door slammed behind her, leaving Taylor standing in the parking lot.

As Taylor walked away from the motel she didn't look back, just in case her mom spotted the huge grin on her face. Revenge was so good, and her dad said she wasn't a good liar! Now all she had to do was figure out how she was gonna stop him killing her for cutting school.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 7**

Patricia looked up when the classroom door opened, and watched in astonishment as Taylor sauntered in, smiled at her, and took her seat. Without a word of explanation Taylor reached into her bag and began pulling out her pencil case and books.

"Taylor." Patricia walked over to the door and held it open. She didn't have to say anything else, Taylor followed her out into the hall, and leant against the wall.

"Where have you been?"

Shrugging, Taylor glanced up at her. Patricia did not look happy. "I didn't take my usual route and it took a bit longer than I thought it would."

"It's eleven thirty!"

"Okay. A lot longer." She admitted with a grin.

"Everyone's been worried sick about you. Half of NCIS are out looking for you right now."

"Because I'm late? That's just dumb." When Patricia folded her arms and glared down at her she quickly added, "Sorry?" but couldn't lose the grin completely.

This was nothing like the upset Taylor from yesterday. Taking a hold of her chin, Patricia leant down and examined Taylor's eyes. "Are you high?"

"No." she shook her head free. "Can I go back in now?"

When Patricia nodded Taylor surprised her even more by hugging her, before disappearing back into the classroom.

*******

The rest of the school day went in really quickly, and although Patricia kept looking at her strangely, she hadn't asked her any more questions.

Taylor was up in her bedroom when her dad arrived home, and took it as a positive sign, when she wasn't immediately summoned. Feeling fairly confident that she wasn't in trouble she went down to see what was going on.

"Are you going to tell Taylor?" Patricia asked

"Tell me what?" Taylor appeared in the doorway.

"I thought you were doing your homework."

"I'm hungry." She kept walking towards the kitchen.

Taylor reappeared with a slice of cold pizza, and stopped in front of them.

Her dad patted the couch and Taylor sat down, attention focused on a suspicious

looking lump on her pizza.

"It's a mushroom Taylor."

She poked it carefully with her finger. "You sure? It looks like a squashed bug."

"Yep."

Shrugging she took a bite.

"Your mom's gone home."

"Good." Taylor replied round a mouthful of pizza.

Gibbs waited until she finished the slice before asking his daughter what he'd been trying to figure out all day.

"So, are you going tell me what you were doing this morning?"

"No." Taylor decided it was time to retreat, so she stood up quickly started to move towards the stairs. "Gotta finish my homework."

"Get back here."

He'd given the order so softly Taylor took a chance and kept walking, as if she hadn't heard.

"I know you heard me Taylor."

She stopped and reluctantly turned to find him pointing to the floor in front of him.

He didn't speak again until she was standing in front of him.

"What do you mean no?"

Folding her arms she stared at him defiantly. "I mean, I'm not telling you."

Just when Taylor thought he was gonna stand up and grab her, Patricia put a calming hand on her dad's shoulder. When he pointed to the corner instead, Taylor let out the breath she had been holding and did what he wanted. This was not exactly going the way she had hoped it would. It didn't take a genius to work out why she could hear her dad moving a chair from the kitchen and setting it somewhere behind her. He wasn't gonna give up until he found out what she'd done.

Angry now that she knew she was gonna have to confess, she spun round.

"You don't tell me everything, so why the f…." Taylor stopped herself, although by the look on her father's face it hadn't been quite soon enough.

He pulled her over to the chair and sat down, pulling her in front of him. When he reached for the button on her pants she stepped back, out of reach.

"That's not fair! I didn't do anything you told me not to, and I didn't cut school I was just late!"

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with telling me, should you?"

"I can't!"

He reached out and pulled her back again. "Maybe you just need a little incentive." This time there was no escape as he lowered her pants and tipped her over his knee.

Miraculously her new position loosened her tongue. "I don't want you to think I'm like her."

He lowered his arm. "Like who?"

"I tricked her into leaving."

"Who?" The penny dropped. He stood her up. "You went to see your mother?"

Taylor wasted no time pulling her pants up and stepping out of reach. "You said I could see her if I wanted!"

"But you said you didn't want to."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Taylor, you didn't make your mother leave. She left because she got what she wanted."

"No she didn't."

He glanced round at Patricia before turning back to Taylor. "I don't understand."

Taylor kicked off her sneakers, and lifted one, before turning it upside down and shaking it. The little square of paper fluttered to the floor. She picked it up and handed it to her father.

Gibbs unfolded the paper and stared at it for what seemed like an eternity to Taylor.

"Does your mother know you have this?" He stood up and passed the cheque to Patricia.

"Yes."

"She left without it?"

"I told you I tricked her."

"Sit down." He nodded towards the couch. "I think you'd better start from the beginning."

Taylor sat down beside Patricia and her dad sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Go on."

"I heard you talking about her last night, you said that all she wanted was the money, not me." When he didn't say anything Taylor continued. "So I waited at he motel until you gave her the cheque, then snuck in the window and stole it."

Gibbs rubbed his face with his hands before looking at his daughter again. "Go on."

"I told her that I wanted to go with her, and the only way she was getting the money was if she took me with her. She said it wasn't worth getting arrested for, cause you'd come after me."

"What exactly were you going to do if Melissa was willing to take you with her? Did you have a back up plan?

"I was gonna call you from the airport. Does that mean I'm like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she conned you out of money, and I did the same thing to her."

"What do you think Melissa was trying to do?"

"Just get the money."

"And why did you trick her out of it?"

"Cause I wanted her to go away and leave us alone."

"Then no, you're nothing like your mother. You did what you did for a completely different reason."

Taylor grinned. "I don't think she'll be coming back."

"And that's what you wanted?"

Shrugging, she glanced round at Patricia before answering. "I like it like this." Catching sight of the chair she added, "Are you still gonna spank me?"

"No. Now go finish your homework before I change my mind."

Gibbs moved over beside Patricia again, as Taylor hightailed it up the stairs. Patricia handed him the cheque.

"I think I'm going to need this for Taylor." He tucked it into his shirt pocket, then put his arm around her.

"You mean for her college fund?"

"Nope. Bail money."


End file.
